


Gag Reel

by Kayzo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayzo/pseuds/Kayzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared: Misha does break, you'll see a lot of him on the gag reel this year. #Lacon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gag Reel

 

Fuck, how did they get him to agree to this?

Ok, it might have been because he was blissed out and comfortably sore, still panting from sucking Jen off while Jared fucked him hard from behind. And he was always really agreeable after good sex. It was just like Jared to take advantage of that.

Or it could have been the cinderblock he dropped on Jared’s car. He still felt a little guilty about that.

It’s debatable. But whatever the reason, it doesn’t change the fact that he’s in front of the camera, trying to get through a serious scene (what scene isn’t serious when Cas is involved?) with a vibrator going off sporadically in his ass.

Jared was holding the little remote and smiling that little devil smile of his, just to the left of the cameraman, catching Misha’s eye and ratcheting the vibrator up a bit more before quickly turning it off, giving a sharp jolt of pleasure. Misha fumbled, as Jared knew he would, and Misha was never more thankful for the trench coat as he was in this moment.

(Although that totally proved that it was a creeper coat. If you could hide a boner with it, it was definitely a creeper coat.)

“Come on, Misha,” Jen smiles widely, “Jer’s not even _doing_ anything.” Oh that little smartass. Like he wasn’t watching with rapt attention as Jared had slipped the damn thing in.

“Ha-ha-ha” Misha sticks out his tongue and is rewarded with a sharp jab of movement, making him jerk forward into Jensen’s space. Jensen rights him with a smile and a small confused look, and anyone who’s ever said that Jen a bad actor has never seen the man act. Fuck, even Misha was fooled for a split second. And he distinctly remembers Jensen telling Jared what a stupid idea this was as he parted Misha’s cheeks for Jared’s finger.

“Still rolling!” Misha glanced quickly at the crew all huddled around various monitors and cleared his throat.

“ _Dean_ ,” the word comes out strained as the vibrator moves softly within him. If he stares a bit too long, trying to collect himself and ignore his hard on, well, Cas stares. It’s kind of his trademark. Like Sam’s hair.

“This is bigger than just a few demons” Misha’s voice is raspier than he’d like, and he’s dangerously close to panting, but he got the line out.

“Oh yeah?” Jensen scoffs, his voice and face hard, but eyes twinkling in perverse amusement, “and what the hell _is_ it Cas?”

_Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck._ Jared’s apparently felt the need to ratchet it up a notch, and Misha barely contains a gasp as the camera is back on him. The constant flow of movement is really not helping.

“We stopped the apocalypse, I _finally_ have Sam back, and you’re telling me there’s _more?_ ” Misha knows he’s supposed to look unmoved, only a little show of remorse around the eyes to be the bearer of bad news, but Misha thinks that all the camera’s going to get is Misha’s blown pupils and flushing cheeks. Because there’s a fucking _vibrator_ in his _ass_. It’s kind of hard to not be turned on.

Misha licks his lips, has Cas look to the side slightly, as if it pains him to look straight into the face of the man who has already done _so much_ for the world, and is still being asked to do more. But all that does is give him a good view of Jared slinking to the side, out of frame, getting progressively closer to Misha with a smile on his face that does not bode well. That was the smile he wore right before he suggested _bondage_. And sure, it was _fucking awesome_ —tied up with Cas’s tie as Jen and Jer went to town—but this was set. This was with a camera rolling, waiting to catch it all.

“I am sorry, Dean,” Misha lets out a shuddering breath and hopes it comes across as Cas’s inner turmoil and nothing more as he sees Jared turn the dial to the midway point and feels it move with a vengeance inside him.

“But,” Misha looks remorsefully at Jensen, who doesn’t have a camera on him and is grinning like a maniac, the little bitch, “this is how it has to b- _e_!” the end of Misha’s ‘be’ comes out high pitched as three things happen at once: the dial goes as far as it can go, Jared slaps his ass, making the vibrator hit his prostate dead on, and Misha falls forward into Jensen’s arms, shaking.

“F-fuck you, Jared!” Misha gasps out, laughing—because if he doesn’t laugh, God only knows what sounds will come out—and pushing off Jensen slightly, but still using him as his main support because his legs seriously cannot hold himself up right now.

Jared laughs gleefully behind him and Jensen laughs loud and deep in front of him and damn if that doesn’t make Misha blush like a schoolgirl. He distantly hears someone calling cut and giving them a small break to get it out of their systems (oh, if only they knew) as they shoot the opening scene depicting the violent murder that always starts an episode. But Misha doesn’t really pay attention because Jared grabs him around the waist and hauls him over his shoulder and the three go towards Jared’s trailer.

Once they’re out of sight of the rest of the cast, Misha can’t hold it in anymore. He knows he’s letting out needy little noises by the way Jensen’s eyes darken and Jared’s hand tightens on him, but he doesn’t really care.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. I hate you both” he pants, squirming a little in Jared’s hold and keening when he gets pressure against his cock.

Jen just smirks, “I told you it was a bad idea”

“You know you love it” Jer’s gotta be smirking. Misha would bet anything on it.

Jensen just rolls his eyes and opens the trailer door and Jared throws Misha down on the little sorry excuse for a bed. Misha’s half tangled in Cas’s trench coat, looking up at two sets of green eyes, sparkling with matching amusement and hunger.

“You’ll want us to do this all the time, by the time we’re done.” Jared smirks, and then snorts, “I can’t wait to see that on the gag reel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know the process used for filming, so all of it was from haphazard guessing, and this was written a hella long time ago, thus why it doesn't make any sense with where the show is currently.


End file.
